


The Sorting of Sam Winchester

by galaxiestoexplore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiestoexplore/pseuds/galaxiestoexplore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet about Sammy and the Sorting Hat... and my first upload! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorting of Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Winchesters or the Wizarding World :)  
> (additional notes at end)

Sammy Winchester knew that he was, and forever would be, a Ravenclaw. Even before he could talk, practically. Because he was the one who was good at math, the one who read for fun, the nerd in the family. His brother Dean… not so much.  
But because his beloved Dean was a diehard Gryffindor with fire in his blood and steel in his bones, yadda yadda yadda, Sammy Winchester sat up on the three-legged stool at the front of the Great Hall, hardly shaking at all, with the hat falling over his eyes, and thought of Gryffindor like a mantra.  
He was the last one to be picked for a house, and he could almost feel the bored stares prickling his skin. He twitched and kept thinking about his brother.  
Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Maybe if he thought it enough, the hat would hear. They said it could read minds…  
“I see that you’re enthusiastic about your lionhearted brother,” said a tinny voice in his ear, and Sammy gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in surprise. “Ah, yes… you are loyal. And not afraid of hard work, either; you would make an excellent Hufflepuff.” Sammy redoubled his efforts, thinking harder.  
Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor.  
“But let’s consider: you’ve got intelligence too. Yes, Sam Winchester, you value knowledge above all else. You would enjoy your time, I think, in Ravenclaw.” Sammy flinched, thinking about all of the lively discussions he could have with other students, so different from his thickwitted brother… but that thickwitted brother was all he had. Sammy could never leave Dean. He concentrated on one word, burning it into his skull.  
Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor.  
“Ah, but there’s something else here too,” said the voice, suddenly sounding slippery and sly in a manner that Sammy did not like at all. It made him think of the color yellow, and weird sounds heard at night. “Little Sammy Winchester… destined for Slytherin…”   
Sammy recoiled. “No!”   
He didn’t realize he’d said it aloud until he heard some snickers from outside the hat.  
“No,” he repeated, more quietly. “I am NOT a Slytherin.” His voice was fierce and certain. There was no way. Absolutely none. Was there?  
“Well, I suppose since you asked for it, I may as well give you your wish.” Sammy sighed in relief and waited for the hat to yell its verdict. But instead, it continued to whisper to him.  
“Do you want to know a secret, Sammy Winchester? You’re special, so I’m going to tell you. Do you see all those people over there, laughing at the Gryffindor table? They all chose to be there, exactly like you just did. Bravery isn’t a personality trait, like ambition and intelligence and loyalty. Bravery is what you do. And that means that Gryffindor is a very special house, Sammy… GRYFFINDOR!”  
Sammy shakily slid the hat off his head and wobbled towards the roaring table draped in scarlet, where his brother was pounding the table and shouting. He could hear his own heart pumping in his ears as he looked at the other tables. Where he could be. Where he should be. But for better or for worse, he’d picked this one. He had picked Dean. And that would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, hope you liked it!   
> The concept of "choosing" Gryffindor came from this Tumblr post: http://sheeny-hogwarts.tumblr.com/post/86320253483/the-golden-trio-house


End file.
